1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front brake system in a motorcycle wherein the front suspension system comprises a link mechanism having a quadrilateral side configuration.
2. Description of Relevant Art
In a known motorcycle construction, an upper fork secured to the front end of a vehicle body frame so as to be pivotable to the right and left and a lower fork which supports a front wheel are interconnected through two front arms and two rear arms to define a link mechanism having a quadrilateral side configuration which serves as a front suspension system. Vertical movements of the front wheel in following undulations of the road surface are permitted by deformations of the quadrilateral link mechanism.
The present invention provides a brake system of the disk brake type for motorcycles which incorporate the aforesaid quadrilateral link mechanism type front suspension system.